<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brain Prison: Solomon x FM (Request) by x_Rayne_x</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592903">Brain Prison: Solomon x FM (Request)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Rayne_x/pseuds/x_Rayne_x'>x_Rayne_x</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Days 100 Ways #100daysofoneshotschallenge [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>100daysofoneshotschallenge, Alternate Universe - No Holy Grail War (Fate), Brain Prison, Descent into Madness, Destiny, Emotionally unstable, F/M, Falling In Love, Fate &amp; Destiny, Friendship/Love, Grande Caster, Love, Madness, Master/Servant, Stand Alone, goetia - Freeform, outcast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:47:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Rayne_x/pseuds/x_Rayne_x</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Solomon | Caster &amp; Reader, Solomon | Caster &amp; You, Solomon | Caster/Reader, Solomon | Caster/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Days 100 Ways #100daysofoneshotschallenge [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brain Prison: Solomon x FM (Request)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What does it mean to possess so much greatness that it keeps you locked behind walls of your own construction? Constantly seeking more, constantly falling deeper and deeper into an internal void that your original intent gets mired when the very things you sought to improve consume you from the inside out?</p><p>To be locked in ones own mind unable to view the world through a lens built on an understanding that the world is a two-sided coin where good and evil balance each other out in a destructive and reconstructive harmony that has no end is an irreversible torment that breaks all aspects of life that bears its burden.</p><p>Such is the mind of the Grande Caster Solomon.</p><p>I was hesitant at first when I summoned him. His smile was too perfect, his demeanor to accommodating, his eyes too calculating and primal, and his actions too thoughtful and passive. Too many contradictions existed in the body of one man topped with his history as a servant that I was concerned I had signed my own death warrant. Would he take my soul and use it to attempt to find a way to protect humanity in the very way he couldn't when he bound the ten devils to him? It was a question I feared the answer to and so our relationship remained distant and strained.</p><p>As the days passed and he gave no sign he intended to do anything but fight the singularities and provide whatever other support he could to both Chaldea and me, I began to wonder if maybe I had seen a monster where the shadow of a broken man actually existed. And broken he was.</p><p>With the memories of all his lives within history and after his time had ended, Solomon felt the massive weight of his decisions in much the same way Atlas felt the weight of the world as he carried it on his own shoulders. He could neither repent for his sins nor change the course of his own future. He would forever be locked behind the stigma and held to the sacrilege that was his last incarnation. Few chose to see that he was a product of power out of his control; a man first and a savior second.</p><p>So all I could do was watch as the world passed him by; no heads turning no welcoming smiles as he entered a room only whispers and sneers as he left. Though I wanted to reach my hand towards him it was like trying to save a drowning man who wanted to die and allowed himself to sink despite the core of his soul aching to be saved.</p><p>Then one day I came upon him in the planetarium watching the cosmos pass by as he stood in its center surrounded by stars and the rest of the cosmos. For several moments I said nothing. I just took in his solitude and wondered what it must be like to live the way he did and had. For long moments we didn't say anything, then finally he spoke up.</p><p>"Have you ever seen a supernova Master?"</p><p>I scrunched my face curiously. "How would I have? I am not a star, planet or sun."</p><p>A short laugh brought an ephemeral smile to his lips, their soft curve denoting both pleasure and pain as they sloped up and then receded slowly back to the stoic façade he always held. "Not physically, no but stars take many forms. Regardless, would you like to see one?" He turned to me then; his soft eyes wanting and yet denying the intentions that danced across the air between us.</p><p>I set my lips and remained rooted in my spot but did not turn away or deny that I was slightly curious; I had always loved the night sky.</p><p>Reading the room, as he did so well, Sol reached up and clasped one of the holographic stars surrounding us before bringing it to chest height and holding it above his upturned hand; his ringed fingers reflecting the light and adding an angelic light to the prismatic room. "Do you know what causes a supernova?" It was a question that held no superiority or insolence, just inquiry.</p><p>"Isn't it when a star reaches the end of its life and explodes?" I hesitate with my answer knowing it isn't entirely correct but not wanting to sound stupid in front of one of the greatest minds mankind ever had graced the planet.</p><p>"That is the basic idea. To be more specific, a supernova occurs during the last evolutionary stages of a massive star or when a white dwarf is triggered into runaway nuclear fusion." As he begins to speak the whirling ball of light's radiance begins to increase along with its size. "The original object, called the progenitor, either collapse to a neutron star or black hole, or it is completely destroyed. The peak optical luminosity of a supernova can be comparable to that of an entire galaxy, before fading over several weeks or months." Within seconds the star consumes itself, the luminescent brilliance suddenly dark and ominous as it folds upon itself and turns into a cone that attempts to suck the surrounding stars into itself; its rings expanding out in black concentric rings filled with the remnants of the life it once was.</p><p>"Do you ever feel like you are a supernova turned black hole Master?" There is only minimal sadness in his voice as Sol watches the black vortex spin out of control above his palm.</p><p>"I…I had never really look at it that way Sol. That seems like an incredibly sad way to view oneself."</p><p>Closing his fist so the void extinguishes, Solomon stares straight ahead but at nothing in particular. "That is true, it is but how else do you describe watching your own light gain exponential brilliance before feeding on itself and destroying you and almost everything else around you until the ones you loved and sought to protect have to come and snuff out what's left?" His eyes lift and he takes in the solar system again as if he is searching for the remnants of a past he can no longer grasp.</p><p>"Sol, it wasn't your fault. You didn't ask for that. You didn't ask to be turned into something beyond human understanding." The words escaping before I could comprehend what I said.</p><p>He turned to me then with genuine surprise in his eyes; his mouth slightly open.</p><p>Not sure if what I said offended him I tried to backtrack, "I'm sorry Sol that just came out. I couldn't even begin to understand what you went through. Not being religious I…"</p><p>He was suddenly upon me and before I could react his arms wrapped around me and I was pulled tightly against him; his hand cradling the back of my head as his cheek rested against its side and the other hand locked my bottom half at the lower back.</p><p>"It's alright Master I…It's just no one has ever said that to me. No one has ever not blamed me. No matter if they voiced it or not I always knew they blamed me for everything that went wrong even if there was no way I could have impacted certain events around me."</p><p>Awkwardly I wrapped my arms around him as well. "People find it easier to blame someone then try to understand Sol. That isn't an excuse it's just a reality. I'm sorry I wasn't any better. Can you forgive me? You aren't a bad person, just set on by circumstances well outside of your control with a soul so deep you had no choice but to try to gather everyone's hopes and dreams within yourself. That would crush anyone eventually."</p><p>A little embarrassed when he didn't respond, I was shocked to suddenly feel dampness to my cheek. "Sol? Are you…"</p><p>Lifting his head and pulling back a little but not relinquishing his hold on me completely, he smiled as brightly as the star before it collapsed. "I am just so overwhelmed and relieved Master. My mind is a dark place and no one has told me there was even a shred of light anywhere in that void so thank you. Thank you for being the star that creates itself from nothing inside my mind giving me a soft light I can let guide me out of my own desolation."</p><p>Blushing I try to change the subject. "Of course Sol we are partners after all. It's not like I hate you I just…sadly never took the time to understand you. So thank you for giving me the chance to understand."</p><p>We hug each other again while a sudden meteor shower bears down on the holographic representation of our world; two souls revolving in new understanding and showered by the truth of a newfound bond.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>